Heiwagakure
by Lia Angelique
Summary: Au : Le puissant village d'Heiwagakure a décidé de sortir de son isolation après cent ans, le Tsukikage Toga Taisho a pour cela envoyé quatre équipes à Konoha. Mais quelles sont les raisons qui ont pu pousser ce village si secret à sortir de l'ombre? La cause est-elle la menace de l'Akatsuki? Kagome x harem au choix.
1. Chapter 1

Heiwagakure

Prologue :

Il était communément admis sur le continent des pays élémentaires que le plus puissant pays était Tsuki no kuni*. Ce mystérieux pays possédait son propre village ninja et était extrêmement isolé politiquement. Il conservait sa neutralité lors des conflits internationaux et ne laissait filtrer aucune information, se montrant complètement indépendant matériellement pour ne pas avoir à commercer avec le reste du continent. Les seules informations, dont disposaient les autres puissances, étaient que le pays et le village étaient tout deux dirigés par la même famille royale : les Taisho. L'actuel roi et Tsukikage de Heiwagakure* était le célèbre Toga Taisho surnommé Inu no Taisho, un combattant légendaire autour duquel se sont formé de nombreuses légendes, notamment à propos de ses trois sabres : Tessaiga, Tenseiga et So'unga. Certains le disaient capable de ressusciter les morts, d'autres de vaincre d'un coup cent adversaires, mais personne ne connaissait vraiment la puissance des shinobis de Heiwagakure. Des rumeurs couraient sur l'existence de mystérieux Kekkai Genkai* inconnus dans ce village mais peu pouvait en témoigner, la discrétion était tout un art à Tsuki no kuni. _Ce pays et ce village restaient en dehors des rapports entre nations depuis plus de cent ans et maintenant ils ont décidé d'apparaître sur la scène internationale ? Cela est plus qu'étrange…_ , songea le Sandaime* Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen. Le leader de Konoha était interloqué par la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir et lire. Cette lettre était du légendaire Tsukikage, son homologue l'informait de sa volonté de participer au prochain examen des chunin en envoyant plusieurs équipes de genins, il avait même envoyé avec la lettre les profils des douze candidats. L'un d'entre eux était d'ailleurs son second fils tandis que l'ainé était l'un des jonins sensei. _Intéressant…, que peut-il bien avoir derrière la tête pour rompre avec plus de cent ans d'isolation… ?,_ Sarutobi était extrêmement curieux des motivations de Heiwagakure mais hésitait à prendre le risque d'inviter ces ninjas. _Humm, ce n'est pas une opportunité qui arrive tout les jours, la refuser serait stupide._ Hiruzen tamponna finalement la demande d'Heiwagakure et commença à écrire une réponse pour le Tsukikage.


	2. Chapter 2

Heiwagakure

Chapitre 1 : départ vers Konoha.

Aujourd'hui, le bureau du Tsukikage était rempli par la présence non seulement de la « maudite paperasse » mais aussi par les jeunes ninjas les plus talentueux du village. Assis sur son siège, Toga Taisho le Tsukikage avait du mal à garder son sérieux devant les quatre équipes constituées devant lui. Il fallait le comprendre qui pourrait rester impassible en voyant les expressions des visages des dits ninjas. En particulier son fils et le jeune Koga Ookami, leurs expressions atterrées étaient à mourir de rire. Leurs visages étaient livides, on aurait presque cru qu'on venait de leur dire qu'il était atteint d'une maladie incurable et qu'il n'avait plus qu'un mois à vivre…. Non sérieusement, il avait vraiment du mal à ne pas exploser de rire devant leurs faces déconfites, il fallait vite en finir avec cette réunion avant qu'il ne craque. Le jeune Miroku Higurashi décida de sauver son coéquipier qui n'était autre qu'Inuyasha le second fils du Tsukikage en interrogeant leur vénérable leader.

_ Tsukikage-sama pourriez-vous répéter notre ordre de mission, s'il vous plait ? Je crois qu'il y a une erreur quelque part…, demanda l'adolescent de quatorze ans.

 _Humm, les Higurashi toujours des diplomates et d'excellents coéquipiers !,_ songea Toga en pensant à son ancienne équipière la sublime Midoriko Higurashi, _Midoriko comme tu me manques…. Si seulement tu pouvais voir combien Kagome a grand, tu serais si fière d'elle !_

_ Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué auparavant, nous savons depuis plusieurs semaines que le déserteur Orochimaru va attaquer l'examen des Chunin qui aura lieu à Konoha, avec le soutien militaire de Suna. Mais hier, nos espions nous ont informés que l'Akatsuki comptait aussi attaquer pour rechercher les jinchurikis. En tant normal, notre village serait resté en retrait pour éviter un tel conflit, mais la situation actuelle ne nous ne le permet pas, l'Akatsuki compte dans ses rangs des déserteurs de notre village, il est donc de notre devoir de nous charger d'eux. Pour pouvoir agir discrètement durant ce conflit, j'ai décidé d'envoyer à Konoha plusieurs équipes qui passeront l'examen des Chunin-, commença à expliquer Toga avant d'être interrompu par Inuyasha.

_ D'accord le paternel, on a bien compris que c'est à notre village de supprimer ces traîtres de Naraku, Byakuya et Yura, mais pourquoi nous envois-tu passer l'examen ? J' t'signale que l'on est tous déjà Chunin et Jonin le vieux !, hurla le fils du Tsukikage.

_ INUYASHA ! Ne parle pas ainsi à notre seigneur !, réprimanda Kagome Higurashi, une jonin de douze ans.

_ Seigneur Tsukikage je vous prie de pardonner le comportement de notre coéquipier, s'excusa Miroku au nom d'Inuyasha.

_ Pas de problème. Je connais bien mon fils, je me doutais qu'il réagirait ainsi, en fait c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour mon idiot de fils qui doit vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, Kikyo, Miroku et Sango, répondit Toga.

_ Je ne suis pas un idiot, VIEUX CROULANT !, cria Inuyasha rouge de colère et d'embarras.

Kagome décida de prendre la situation en main et de faire taire son crétin d'ami en prononçant le mot magique :

_ OSUWARI (couchez)

Aussitôt, l'adolescent se retrouva la tête plaquée contre le sol et incapable de se relever.

_ Vous pouvez continuer Tsukikage-sama, annonça Kagome avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Sesshomaru, son ancien professeur, jetait un sourire narquois à la figure de son frère affalé au sol, _quel disgrâce !,_ pensa-t-il _._

_ Merci Kagome pour avoir ramener le silence. Pour répondre à la _question_ d'Inuyasha, la situation est trop grave pour envoyer de vrai genin. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait appel à vous qui êtes à la fois suffisamment puissants pour y faire face mais aussi dans une tranche d'âge raisonnable pour participer à ce genre d'examen. Pour pouvoir participer, vous reformerez vos anciennes équipes, je compte sur vous tous lors de cet examen, surveillez les différentes équipes même celles de Konoha, il est possible que des espions y soient dissimulés, mais profitez en aussi pour vous faire des amis, il est temps pour notre village de sortir de son isolement et faire face au monde. En revanche ne montrez pas tout ce que vous savez faire, retenez votre force, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir plus de paperasse…. Vous pouvez partir préparer vos affaires et bonne chance à tous, acheva le Tsukikage.

_ A vos ordres Tsukikage-sama !, déclarèrent tous les shinobis en cœur.

Chaque équipe sortit à tour de rôle de la pièce, Team Kikyo était la dernière car Inuyasha ne s'était toujours pas relevé. Il faut croire que Kagome était vraiment énervé….

* * *

Note: J'ai choisi de faire du nom de famille de Kagome le nom d'un clan de Heiwagakure, Miroku en fait partie avec plusieurs autres bonzes, moines et miko qui apparaissent dans la série Inuyasha. Midoriko est dans ma fiction la mère de Kagome, Miroku et Kikyo sont ses cousins plus âgés. J'accepte des personnages hors Naruto et Inuyasha pour agrandir ces clans mais il doit y avoir des points communs comme être moine ou prêtresse, pour le clan de Sango ce sont des chasseurs de Yokais et j'utilise comme nom de clan Taijija.

Laisser des reviews pour choisir qui fera parti du harem, Inuyasha ne compte pas car il sera avec Kikyo.

Vous pouvez proposer des noms de famille pour Bankotsu et Jakotsu si vous le souhaitez sinon je les laisserai sans nom.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto, Inuyasha et Yu Yu Hakusho ne m'appartiennent pas !

Heiwagakure 2 :

Comme à leur habitude, les équipes de Heiwagakure avaient décidé de faire la course jusqu'à Konoha, la première arrivée aurait le droit de donner un gage aux équipes perdantes. Cette tradition avait été lancée après une des énièmes disputes entre certains des ninjas, dans la majorité des cas Inuyasha Taisho, Koga Ookami et Bankotsu dont les personnalités quoique similaires clashaient souvent. Il avait été décidé que ce serait par la course que ses bagarres se résoudraient et même si les perdants grommelaient la plupart du temps, il n'empêche que c'était une méthode plutôt efficace pour calmer les plus têtes brûlées de leur groupe. Le résultat était toujours le même pour cette compétition, la team Sesshomaru gagnait à tous les coups grâce à la technique de téléportation mise au point par Kagome Higurashi la jonin de douze ans se basant sur la technique mise au point par le second Hokage et employé par le quatrième. Avec ce jutsu, l'équipe de Sesshomaru gagnait un temps d'avance précieux sur les autres équipes et Sesshomaru adorait voir la tête décomposée de son frère à chaque fois qu'il perdait. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui choisissait toujours le gage de son petit frère et on peut dire que pour mener la vie dure à Inuyasha, Sesshomaru était un pro. Il lui donnait les gages les plus humiliants ou les plus insupportables (aux yeux d'Inuyasha, rien de pire que les cours de bonnes manières avec son glaçon de frangin… une vraie torture !). Encore une fois, l'équipe Sesshomaru arriva en première à Konoha, les jeunes ninjas de Heiwagakure furent accueillis devant les portes du village par les deux chunins Izumo et Kotetsu qui vérifièrent leurs papiers avant de les laisser passer.

_ Vous êtes donc l'équipe Sesshomaru d'Heiwagakure venue passer l'examen des chunins, votre équipe est composé de votre capitaine Sesshomaru Taisho, dit Kotetsu tout en regardant Sesshomaru pour ensuite continuer, et de trois genins : Kagome Higurashi, Shuichi Minamino et Hiei, termina-t-il en examinant chaque genin. Tout à l'air en ordre vous pouvez passer.

_ Merci beaucoup, nous vous souhaitons une bonne fin de journée !, remercia chaleureusement la seule kunoichi du groupe et son coéquipier aux cheveux rouges, les deux autres avaient juste légèrement incliné la tête pour donner leurs remerciements.

L'équipe d'Heiwa entra ainsi dans le village de Konoha en première, les quatre ninjas observèrent le village inconnu tentant de mémoriser le plus possible de détails pour pouvoir s'y repérer, après quelques minutes de silence Sesshomaru prit la parole :

_ Team Sesshomaru, je vous laisse quartier libre pendant deux heures pour visiter le village le tant que j'aille prévenir le Hokage de notre arrivé, nous nous retrouverons ici même dans deux heures pour chercher une auberge où dormir le temps des examens. Vous pouvez y aller, Sesshomaru disparut dans un nuage de pétales de cerisier après avoir donné ses ordres, laissant son équipe par elle-même.

_ On pourrait continuer nos repérages quand pensez-vous ?, proposa la Kunoichi à ses coéquipiers.

Les deux jeunes garçons hochèrent la tête et suivirent leur coéquipière dans sa visite du village.

Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi et Naruto fuyaient une certaine kunoichi aux cheveux roses, Konohamaru avait eu la très mauvaise idée de critiquer Sakura et de mentionner son front, à cause de cela Sakura les poursuivait à travers le village. Alors que les quatre malheureux courraient pour leur vie, Konohamaru se cogna contre un ninja inconnu et tomba par terre. L'adolescent qu'il avait bousculé, lui jeta un regard noir. Il portait une tenue de ninja de couleur noir avec une capuche sur la tête qui faisait penser à des oreilles de chat, la peinture kabuki violette renforçait l'excentrisme de son apparence. Sur son dos se trouvait un drôle d'objet momifié qui ressemblait drôlement à un être humain. L'adolescente à ses côtés n'avait pas l'air plus amicale que son compagnon. Elle avait les mains sur les hanches et l'air ennuyé par la tournure des événements, ses cheveux blond sable étaient coiffés en quatre queues de cheval qui partaient toutes dans des directions différentes, elle portait un costume en résille en dessous de son kimono court, son bandeau frontal autour de son cou et un énorme éventail sur son dos.

_ Tu m'as fait mal, tu pourrais faire attention, sale mioche !, dit l'adolescent tout en soulevant Konohamaru par son écharpe pour que leurs visages soient face à face.

_ Laisse-le ! On va encore se faire engueuler !, ordonna sa coéquipière agacée.

_ Excusez-le, c'est de ma faute…, commença Sakura légèrement pâle se demandant d'où ils sortaient ces deux-là.

Naruto jeta un regard furieux à celui qui menaçait de blesser son jeune ami et lui cria :

_ Hé ! Gros tas ! Repose-le par terre tout de suite !

Kankurô jeta un coup d'œil à leur bandeau frontal avant de sourire narquoisement, ' _voilà donc à quoi ressemblent les aspirants de Konoha….'_

_ On va pouvoir s'amuser un peu avant que notre râleur arrive…, déclara Kankurô tout en maintenant sa prise sur l'écharpe de Konohamaru.

_ Lâche-le !, hurla Naruto tout en fonçant sur le ninja en noir.

Mais d'un simple geste de la main, Kankurô fit tomber Naruto par terre sans le toucher.

_ Plutôt décevant… ! Les aspirants ninjas de Konoha sont de gros ringards !, déclara Kankurô avec arrogance.

Sakura eut la confirmation que ces ninjas n'étaient pas d'ici mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas la raison de leur présence à Konoha.

Juste au moment où Kankurô était sur le point de frapper Konohamaru, quelque chose apparut et frappa sa main avec une telle force qu'il fut obligé de laisser tomber l'enfant par terre. Konohamaru rapidement s'éloigna de lui mais Kankurô ne le remarqua pas, il fixait simplement sa main blessée. Du sang coulait légèrement de sa blessure qui le faisait souffrir, il regarda autour de lui pour trouver celui qui avait osé l'attaquer.

En se retournant, il vit derrière lui un groupe de trois jeunes ninjas qui portaient des bandeaux frontaux qui lui étaient inconnus. Il vit dans la main de la seule kunoichi du groupe une pierre semblable à celle qui l'avait touché, _j'ai été blessé par une fillette ?,_ pensa incrédule Kankurô.

_ Humm, il semblerait que mon intervention ne fût pas nécessaire, n'est-ce pas messieurs les ninjas cachés dans l'arbre ?, dit la petite fille respectueusement en regardant les deux genins installés sur l'arbre.

Tous les autre levèrent les yeux et virent Sasuke Uchiha assis sur l'une des branches de l'arbre avec une pierre dans la main. Le jeune genin ne répondit pas à Kagome mais posa sa propre question aux étrangers.

_ C'est pour semer le désordre, que vous êtes venu dans notre village ?, demanda-t-il à tous les shinobis étrangers sur un ton froid et arrogant mais avec un petit sourire suffisant aux lévres.

_ Sasuke-kun ! piailla Sakura, des cœurs à la place des yeux, les mains serrées contre sa poitrine pendant qu'elle contemplait avec adoration Sasuke.

Kankurô jeta un regard courroucé à Sasuke qui lui renvoya son propre regard meurtrier.

La tension était sur le point d'exploser entre les ninjas de Konoha et ceux de Suna, quand Kagome décida d'intervenir une nouvelle fois après avoir senti ses coéquipiers se raidirent, elle laissa sa pure aura s'enrouler autour d'eux afin de les apaiser puis s'approcha du groupe et regarda encore une fois l'arbre.

_ Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir interrompu, mais nous ne pouvions pas laisser un non-shinobi être attaqué par un ninja d'une autre nation tout comme nous, nous ne souhaitons pas que la réputation de notre village pâtisse à cause du comportement d'autres ninjas étrangers… cependant il est vrai que j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous restez caché dans cet arbre, genin de Suna, déclara Kagome, son ton détaché mais calculateur contraire à celui qu'elle avait employé au préalable.

Le genin aux cheveux noir plissa les yeux confus en croyant qu'elle s'adressait à lui, mais ensuite les écarquilla lorsqu'un garçon de son âge apparut suspendu à l'envers de l'autre côté de l'arbre où il était assis. Tous étaient choqués par cette apparition subite, sauf les trois ninjas d'Heiwagakure qui l'avaient repéré dès le début.

Kagome fixa le nouveau venu de ses yeux bleu saphir, tout comme les autres shinobis. Il portait lui aussi une tenue ninja noir, avec des bandages à ses chevilles,une longue écharpe qui parcourrait sa poitrine avant de s'enrouler autour de sa taille et une large ceinture qui partait de son épaule sur laquelle était attachée son bandeau frontal. Il avait accroché à son dos une énorme gourde et sur son front était tatoué le kanji signifiant « amour ». _Elle ne peut être que puissante pour avoir réussi à blesser Kankurô et à me repérer…,_ songea Gaara.

_ Kankurô et Temari allons y avant que vous ne ternissiez d'avantage la réputation de notre village, annonça Gaara.

Alors que l'équipe de Suna et celle d'Heiwagakure allaient toutes deux partir, Sakura prit la parole tapant d'avantage sur les nerfs de tous.

_ Un instant ! D'après votre bandeau frontal, je crois comprendre que vous, dit-elle en pointant Temari et Kankurô, venez du village caché de Suna. Mais vous,-et là Sakura fusilla du regard les ninjas d'Heiwagakure qui lui renvoyèrent le même regard clairement agacé, même Shuichi qui d'habitude était toujours aimable commençait à s'impatienter-, n'êtes clairement pas non plus de Konoha et je n'ai jamais vu un tel symbole, en d'autres termes votre soit disant village n'existe pas !

A ces mots, Kagome et Shuichi commencèrent à rire, même Hiei en général impassible avait légèrement sourit aux propos de Sakura.

_ Notre village n'existe pas ! Si seulement Inu et Koga avait été là, les gars vous imaginez la tête qu'ils auraient fait…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !, explosa Kagome morte de rire.

_ Tu as raison Kage, cela aurait été amusant, je suis sur qu'ils auraient pété les plombs et qu'il aurait fallu qu'on les attache encore une fois…Pfupfupfupfu, ricana Shuichi.

_ Moi, je me demande vraiment comment aurait réagi Sesshomaru sensei, il est tout de même le futur leader de ce village qui n'existe pas…., rajouta Hiei avec un petit sourire.

Ses deux coéquipiers rirent de plus belle en pensant à leur professeur, ils se tenaient même le ventre tellement l'image d'un Sesshomaru en train de découper les _impertinents_ était comique. Face à eux, les autres shinobis s'interrogeaient sur leur santé mentale….

_ Hé, bubblegum ! Faut arrêter de croire que tu sais tout, parce qu'il n'a qu'un idiot pour ne pas connaître le plus puissant village ninja, déclara Hiei.

_ Ce que veut dire notre équipier, c'est que nous sommes des shinobis d'Heiwagakure situé à Tsuki no kuni, intervint Shuichi en diplomate.

_ Heiwagakure ? N'est-ce pas le village connu pour sa neutralité et son isolement politique ? Pourquoi des shinobis de ce village viendraient à Konoha, cela n'a aucun sens !?, hurla Sakura.

_ Pourriez-vous ne pas crier ? Cela est extrêmement désagréable pour nos pauvres oreilles. Par rapport à votre question, cela m'étonne que vous ne soyez pas au courant, nous sommes ici pour passer l'examen des Chunins bien sur, tout comme les ninjas de Suna je suppose, expliqua Kagome tout en montrant leur laissez-passer.

_ En effet, répondit Gaara en se rapprochant du groupe, Temari, Kankurô nous partons…

_ Hé, toi avec la gourde dans le dos ! Et ceux d'Heiwa, quels sont vos noms ?, demanda Sasuke après avoir rejoint ses équipiers. Gaara s'arrêta et fixa Sasuke, prêt à répondre mais il fut interrompu par Kagome.

_ C'est rude de demander le nom de quelqu'un sans se présenter d'abord, tu sais ? Tu devrais revoir tes manières, déclara en riant Kagome.

Sasuke rougit d'embarras à ces propos mais aussi à ce rire si agréable.

_ Je suis Sasuke Uchiha, répondit-il enfin pour au final ne recevoir que des regards non admiratifs. Seule Kagome avait légèrement réagi à ce nom, mais personne si ce n'est ses coéquipiers et Gaara n'avait remarqué sa réaction.

_ Je m'appelle Gaara, … Gaara du désert, déclara le ninja de Suna avant de se tourner vers les shinobis d'Heiwagakure.

_ Et moi !? Et moi !? Vous voulez savoir mon nom, pas vrai ?! Je suis Naruto Uzumaki et je deviendrai Hokage !, cria Naruto avec excitation.

_ Alors je vous souhaite bonne chance Uzumaki-san, je suis sure que vous y arriverez, je m'appelle Kagome Higurashi.

_ Je suis Shuichi Minamino, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, poursuivi Shuichi respectueusement.

_ Hiei, déclara Hiei sur un ton bourru.

_ Puisque les présentations sont faites, il est temps pour nous de partir, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, au revoir, acheva Kagome en inclinant la tête.

Dans un tourbillon de rose les trois ninjas d'Heiwagakure disparurent, ceux de Suna firent de même en utilisant le shunshin.

-Sesshomaru sensei, dirent les trois ninjas en chœur tout en s'inclinant devant leur professeur.

_ Dans une semaine, vous devrez vous rendre à l'académie salle 301 et déposez vos formulaires d'inscription avant 16h00, soyez prêts, voici vos formulaires, déclara Sesshomaru en leur tendant chacun un formulaire.

_ Arigato (merci) sensei, dirent les trois pseudos genins encore une fois synchrones.

Ils se regardèrent tous trois avant que Kagome ne décide de prendre la parole.

_ Sensei, nous devons vous signaler que nous avons rencontré aujourd'hui deux hôtes, déclara Kagome.

_ Deux hôtes ? Avez-vous une idée de qui il peut s'agir ?, demanda Sesshomaru calmement.

_ Selon toute vraisemblance, il s'agissait des hôtes d'Ichibi et Kyubi puisque les hôtes venaient de Suna et de Konoha respectivement, continua Shuichi.

_ Nous avons aussi rencontré un genin du nom de Sasuke Uchiha, avoua Kagome mal à l'aise.

_ Uchiha…, murmura Sesshomaru, j'espère que ton inclination avec l'aîné ne posera pas de problème dans cette mission Kagome, demanda-t-il en fixant la jeune fille avec intransigeance.

_ Sensei soyez sur que je ne laisserai pas mes émotions prendre le dessus, affirma la Kunoichi.

_ Bien, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter allons à l'auberge, annonça Sesshomaru satisfait.

_ A vos ordres Sensei !, déclarèrent-ils encore une fois en chœur.

Note :

Gracias gcardozaqromero1 et jewell01, me encantan vuestros comentarios ! Acepto Itachi, Sasuke, Gaara, Deidara y Sesshomaru, pero tengo algunas dudas por Sasori y Pein ya que hay una gran diferencia de edad, para Shikamaru, me le gusta mas con Temari.

Laissez des reviews pour compléter le harem ou rajouter des personnages !


End file.
